


Li in Ba Sing Se (Scrapped version)

by zukoisthebluespirit (BlockSwingPerry)



Series: Li in Ba Sing Se Comic and sketches [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockSwingPerry/pseuds/zukoisthebluespirit
Summary: This is the scrapped pages of Li in Ba Sing Se. I originally had the story start out with Zuko dreaming while he was being kidnapped by the Dai Li (represented by the white hands since I didn't have a grey marker at the time). I was having trouble with wrapping my head around the story flow and restarted with a more...solid (?) start. I am sad that I can't reuse the "watch the lantern" panel since I really like Zuko's face surrounded by lanterns.
Series: Li in Ba Sing Se Comic and sketches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678615
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Edit:(Zuko is dreaming)

”Huh I’m a doll? With no top knot too. A disgraced doll, how fitting.”

“...now what?”

”Who changed my outfit? I look Earth Kingdom now!”

”Grrr”


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

Edit: “Huh? The Dai Li? What?Why am I he-“

(Watch the lantern.)


End file.
